pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Glameow and Gallade
Vs. Glameow and Gallade is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/24/2018. Story Ian and Mow Rotom face off against Kenny’s Castform, it raining and Castform in Rainy Form. Kenny: Weather Ball! Castform forms a large energy ball, which becomes a water ball. Castform fires it at Rotom, it standing its ground. Ian: Use Double Team! Rotom shimmers then disappears, reforming with several clones. The Weather Ball explodes, the wave of water washing over the clones and revealing the real one. Kenny: Too bad it won’t help you here! Hurricane! Ian: Leaf Storm! Castform spins, releasing Hurricane level winds. Rotom revs its lawn mower engine and releases a vortex of leaves, the Leaf Storm crashing into Hurricane. Hurricane begins to push through, with Rotom struggling to hold it. Hurricane blasts through, striking Rotom and knocking it back. Rotom: (Disappointed) Tom. Ian: It’s okay. We’ll break it next time. Kenny: That was pretty close! Let’s keep it going, Castform! Ian: No, that’s enough for now. She’s coming. Kenny: Huh? Who? Ian returns Rotom, as he begins to walk away. Dawn, Conway and Crystal all approach the group. Dawn: I was right. Hey, Ian! Wait up! Dawn runs after Ian, as Crystal lets out an exasperated sigh. Conway: Something wrong? Crystal: He’s doing it again. Ian seems to be avoiding me. Every time I approach him outside the stadium, he’s already hurrying off before I can say anything! Conway: Ah. That’s easy enough to explain. Crystal: It is? Conway: He’s training. Crystal: (Baffled) That doesn’t explain anything! Dawn: Would you train with me real fast, Ian? I wanna get a last minute practice battle in before I battle Zoey tomorrow. Ian: Why not battle with Kenny? He’d probably be better since he made it to the Grand Festival. Dawn: That is true. But, you have been helping me make it to this moment since my first contest with Zoey, whether I realized it or not. I’m actually quite terrified of battling Zoey again after all this time. Ian gives off a sigh, then glances quickly over at Crystal. Crystal gasps in surprise, as Ian returns his gaze to Dawn. Ian: Very well. Five minute timer. Ian and Dawn take their positions, as Kenny uses the timer app on his Pokétch. Kenny: (Grumbling) Can’t believe she’s battling him and not me. (Regular voice) Five minutes, starts now! Dawn: Flaaffy, Rapidash! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Flaaffy and Rapidash. Flaaffy comes out with an “F” behind it, while Rapidash comes out with an “R.” Ian: Bayleef! Lucario! Ian throws his Pokéballs, choosing Bayleef and Lucario. Crystal: He brought Bayleef back? And his Riolu evolved as well! How come he didn’t tell me this stuff? Dawn: Flaaffy, Discharge! Rapidash, Bounce! Flaaffy fires several streams of yellow electricity as Rapidash Bounces over it. Ian: Magical Leaf. Circle Throw. Bayleef swings her head leaf, firing light green energy leaves. The Magical Leaf cuts off the Discharge as Lucario jumps up after the falling Rapidash. Lucario catches it by the hooves, and begins to lean back to throw it. Dawn: Flame Wheel! Rapidash’s mane rises up for Flame Wheel, catching Lucario in the blaze as it does. Lucario lets go of Rapidash to separate from it, as the two land on their feet. Rapidash is now behind Bayleef and Lucario while Flaaffy is in front of them. Dawn: Cotton Spore! Fire Blast! Ian: Grass Pledge! Aura Sphere! Flaaffy shakes its body, releasing hundreds of golden spores off its body. Lucario is bathed in the spores while Bayleef is unaffected. Lucario begins to charge an Aura Sphere, it slowed down due to the Cotton Spore. Rapidash breathes Fire Blast as Bayleef glows with a green aura. A tower of grass energy breaks out of the ground to intercept Fire Blast, but is broken instead. Lucario prepares to throw Aura Sphere at Flaaffy, when she is hit from behind by Fire Blast. Dawn: Now High Horsepower! Ian: Reflect to Body Slam! Rapidash charges at Lucario, spinning to kick her with hind legs glowing with brown energy. Bayleef forms a blue barrier wall between them, the High Horsepower being weakened by Reflect though still harming Lucario. Bayleef then charges at Rapidash from the side for Body Slam. Rapidash kicks its feet to the ground, Bouncing out of the way of Body Slam. Ian: Metal Claw! Lucario’s hand spikes glows like iron as she forms energy claws around her paws. Lucario charges forward towards where Rapidash is landing. Dawn: Cotton Guard! Flaaffy glows white, forming a large cotton ball in the space in front of it. Rapidash lands on top of it, Bouncing off the top of it. Lucario tears through Cotton Guard with Metal Claw, as Flaaffy fires Discharge through it, electrocuting her. Ian: Not good. Bayleef, the sky! Prepare for Grass Pledge! Bayleef looks up, seeing Rapidash now directly above her. Rapidash descends with Bounce, as Bayleef is surrounded by the green energy. Grass Pledge shoots up around her, crashing into Bounce. Rapidash pushes clean through it, striking Bayleef’s Reflect wall. Bayleef crumbles down to her knees from the impact. Kenny: Stop! Time’s up! Ian gives off a sigh of relief, as he goes and pets Bayleef. Ian: Well done Dawn. If that was an official contest battle, then you would’ve won hands down. Dawn: (Excited) Really?! Ian: Battle like that against Zoey. With that same passion and coordination. You’ll be fine. Dawn: Oh, thank you Ian. For everything. End Scene Nando’s Lopunny and Roserade battle against Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Roserade releases Water Sport while Lopunny breathes Blizzard. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan are doused then frozen by the Blizzard as time runs out. Marian: There it is! Nando executes a flawless battle and moves onto the top 8! So far, Nando is the one to beat with such command in the appeal and in battle! Nando bows to the judges as he takes his leave, Zoey walking past him. Zoey: Truly a wonder. Nando: I thank you. I look forward to seeing either you or Dawn in a future round. Zoey: You’re not partial one way or the other? Nando: If I have no expectation on the outcome, then I can’t be disappointed. But if I desire both of you to win, then I will be surprised either way. Good luck. Nando heads backstage, as Zoey and Dawn take the stage. Ian, Kenny, Conway and Crystal sit in the crowd. Conway: What happened to Hermione? I thought she was a judge. Crystal: Dawn said that Trey got her kicked off the judges’ panel in an attempt to get Dawn kicked out. It didn’t work, but now she’s out. Kenny: Shame. She seemed pretty cool. Marian: Now it is time to see which of these fine young ladies will be moving onto the next round! It’s Zoey versus Dawn, everyone! Five minutes on the clock, and begin! Dawn: Flaaffy, Rapidash! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Flaaffy and Rapidash. Flaaffy comes out with an “F” behind it, while Rapidash comes out with an “R.” Zoey: Glameow, Gallade! Curtain! Zoey throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Glameow and Gallade. The two come out in yellow bolts of electricity. Ian: Gallade? (Looks over at Conway) I suppose you had something to do with that? Conway: (Tilts glasses proudly) If you mean I gave her the Dawn Stone that allowed for the evolution, then yes. Crystal: You willingly helped Dawn’s biggest rival evolve a Pokémon?! Conway: I didn’t anticipate her using it against Dawn. And even if I did, I would’ve done it. Dawn has more than enough skill now to handle it. Dawn: Okay! Flaaffy, use Discharge! Rapidash, Bounce! Zoey: (Grins) Glameow, Fake Out! Glameow lets off a sly grin as she dashes forward, paws glowing orange. She appears in front of Flaaffy as it charges for Discharge, clapping her paws together. A shock wave is released, damaging Flaaffy and causing it to flinch. Rapidash Bounces into the air, going down at Gallade hooves first. Zoey: Catch it with Confusion then use Brick Break! Gallade’s eyes glow blue for Confusion, as Rapidash glows with that aura as well. Rapidash stops suspended in the air inches away from Gallade. Gallade leaps up, arm glowing white as he karate chops Rapidash, sending it tumbling back to Dawn’s side of the field. Dawn’s points drop. Zoey: Come on, Dawn! I saw your training battle with Ian! You can’t use the same combo twice and expect the same results! Glameow, Shadow Claw! And Gallade use Psycho Cut! Dawn: Flaaffy, Cotton Guard to Cotton Spore! And Rapidash, Fire Blast! Glameow forms an indigo claw over her paws, as Gallade’s arm glows a bright purplish pink. Flaaffy forms Cotton Guard, the two attacks dicing through Cotton Guard. The Cotton Guard erupts into Cotton Spore, golden spores raining down and burying the two. Rapidash then breathes Fire Blast, the two being too slow to dodge. They are knocked back as Zoey’s points drop. Dawn: (Grins) Come now, Zoey. You must’ve seen that one coming. Cotton Spore has been our signature attack from the beginning. Flaaffy, go for Signal Beam! Zoey: (Growls) Glameow, let’s break it with Thunderbolt! Dawn: Flame Wheel! Zoey: Hidden Power! Flaaffy’s tail gem glows, it swinging it around and firing a multi-colored beam from it. Glameow sparks with electricity and fires Thunderbolt, canceling it out and causing an explosion. Rapidash shoots out of the smoke with Flame Wheel as Gallade is surrounded by brown energy spheres. Gallade points his hand forward, firing the Hidden Power. Flame Wheel collides with Hidden Power, Rapidash being blasted back and slightly muddy. Both coordinators lose points, but Dawn loses more. Dawn: Mud? Zoey: Gallade’s Hidden Power is of the Ground type. Coincidentally the best choice of type against your team. Ian: Nothing coincidental about it. Zoey’s good. Crystal: We’ve always known that, but Dawn can still win! Ian: Zoey operates different than most trainers. Many trainers, even coordinators, would’ve matched that Flame Wheel with a head on attack with Gallade due to his Fighting properties. But Zoey always has a cool head and thinks through logically. One of the toughest opponents you can have. Kenny: Come on, Dawn! You can do it! Zoey: Gallade, go for Psycho Cut! Dawn: Flaaffy, Cotton Guard then Discharge! Rapidash, Bounce on top and shoot Fire Blast from above! Gallade’s arms glow with psychic energy, as he swings his arms to release several crescent moon energy blades. Flaaffy forms Cotton Guard, then fires Discharge into it to expand its size. Psycho Cut strikes it repeatedly, cutting through portions but never all the way through. Zoey’s points drop as Rapidash Bounces on top of the Cotton Guard. Zoey: Oh, nice! Glameow, spring up there and use Iron Tail! Glameow leans back on her tail, it coiling in like a spring. She shoots off her tail, flying straight up the Cotton Guard towards Rapidash. Dawn: I figured you’d use that tail! Rapidash, aim at Glameow! Glameow is rapidly approaching Rapidash as Rapidash breathes a stream of fire. Glameow twists in midair so Fire Blast barely misses her, the Fire Blast striking the ground. Glameow’s tail is coiled in as she soars over Rapidash, it looking up to track her. Dawn’s points drop. Dawn: No! Zoey: And release! Glameow’s tail glows like iron, as it straightens out and slams into Rapidash. The force knocks it off the top of the Cotton Guard, falling towards the field upside down. Dawn: Rapidash! Flaaffy, cushion the landing with Cotton Spore! Zoey: (Grins) Gotcha! Fire Hidden Power! Cotton Guard erupts into thousands of solid Cotton Spores, it covering the ground in a thick layer of wool. Rapidash lands softly on it on its back, suffering no damage. Gallade forms and fires Hidden Power, going over Rapidash and plowing into Flaaffy. Flaaffy bleats in pain as it’s covered in mud, being knocked to the ground. Dawn’s points take a major drop. Dawn: Flaaffy! Zoey: And Shadow Claw! Dawn gasps as she looks up, seeing Glameow falling right at Flaaffy with Shadow Claw. Dawn and Flaaffy stare in horror, as the buzzer goes off. Marian: That’s it! Time’s up! Glameow: Meow? Glameow stops the Shadow Claw attack, landing on her feet besides Flaaffy. Flaaffy lies down and exhales in relief. Marian: The winner moving onto the next round… Dawn and Zoey look up at the monitor, seeing that Zoey has a lead over Dawn. Marian: …is Zoey! Zoey has made it onto the top eight! Dawn’s expression looks crushed, as she falls to her knees. Flaaffy spots this and gets up instantly, giving her a big hug. Dawn begins to cry as she returns the hug. Rapidash trots over, nickering and rubbing up to Dawn. Dawn: (Crying) Thank you guys. I’m so, so sorry. Main Events * Dawn battles Zoey and loses, eliminating her from the tournament at the Top 16. * Zoey and Nando move onto the Top 8. * Dawn beats Ian in a practice match. * Nando's Roselia is revealed to have evolved into Roserade. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Zoey * Ian * Kenny * Nando * Crystal * Conway * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy (x2) * Fantina Pokémon * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Glameow (Zoey's) * Gallade (Zoey's) * Rotom (Ian's, Mow form) * Lucario (Ian's) * Bayleef (Ian's) * Castform (Kenny's) * Lopunny (Nando's) * Roserade (Nando's) * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan Trivia * Dawn's loss to Zoey earlier in the Grand Festival is based off my dislike of Dawn in the anime making it to the finals. While the Dawn of this series has grown exponentially in performance and battle style, it felt important for her to lose in the earlier rounds for character development. * All of Dawn's Pokémon appeared in exactly one round of the Grand Festival. * It's shown that Ian is intentionally avoiding Crystal as he "trains." * With Gallade's Hidden Power being of the Ground type, the only types of Hidden Power not shown yet are Psychic, Steel and Poison. Fairy type is not included as Hidden Power currently cannot be this type. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Grand Festival